Permanent Marker: It is Written
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: JONAS. A follow up to Permanent Marker by Hey-Hayley. Nick and Kevin got in a little trouble with a permanent marker. After enough mocking from Joe, Nick and Kevin plot some revenge that may not turn out as expected. Hints of Kacy, Joella, and Nick/OC.


**AN: This is my continuation of Hey-Hayley's awesome fic Permanent Marker. If you haven't read it you need to. Seriously, otherwise this story is far less effective. It was going to be a Kacy, but it kind of morphed. Let me know what you think. Of course a huge shout out to Hey-Hayley for encouraging me to run with her idea. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of what you recognize as belonging to someone else.

**Permanent Marker: It is Written**

"You have one too?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear, it's just I was in Chem class and it was really boring so I was daydreaming so I was doodling on my notebook and the next thing I know," she held up her wrist.  
"The avoiding you part, it wasn't you. It was me."

They both paused knowing that that last line sounded like a lame break up. Kevin looked at Macy's face and saw panic.

"Mace, you need to breath."

She took in a gulp of air, but it didn't calm her expression.

"What ?"

She let out a gush of air. "I lied, I was totally paying attention, I just figured it would freak you out more if you knew that. I don't want to do that because I freaked you out enough when I was a crazy fan and I didn't want to start up again just because of some crazy cr – ," she clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Crazy what Macy?" He pulled her hand from her mouth. Macy sighed.

"Crush. I have a crush on you. Please don't hate me."

Kevin said nothing. Macy stood there watching him. His eyes were staring at her wrist. She thought she should give him time to process, but if she had to wait much longer for him to say something she thought she might explode. The moment dragged on and on until finally Kevin spoke.

"Do you want to go to the movies on Friday?"

"Like a date?" She asked, eyes wide.

Kevin nodded, "If that's alright with you."

Macy let out a squeal and hugged him.

Kevin was surprised but hugged back anyway. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Of course! Ohmigosh I have to go tell Stella." She glanced down at her watch, "Oh, and I was supposed to help my mom at the shop and I'm late. I'll call you later?"

Then she was gone. Kevin was left standing next to an empty parking space, confused, happy, but confused. Macy had a tendency to do that, her fangirl speed sometimes left him in the dust. _What just happened?_

"There you are," Joe called out, "Dude, we've been looking all over for you. What are you doing?"

Kevin took a moment and turned to his brothers, "I asked Macy out."

Joe looked nearly as shell shocked as Kevin and Nick smiled, "Good for you Kev."

"Wow, bros, you know , if you guys wanted fake tattoos I'm sure Frankie could score you some with his Chuck E. Cheese tickets." Joe laughed lightly to himself, "Something more manly, like a butterfly or something."

It had been a full week of Joe's teasing after he had spotted the writing on their arms. Kevin hadn't made it through the drive home before Joe saw Macy's name. That night at dinner Nick was passing the broccoli when his sleeve rode up and revealed his secret.

"Very funny Joe," Kevin said with no emotion.

"I'm laughing on the inside, really," Nick commented wearily.

That night, after Leprechaun Hunter had ended, Nick turned off the tv and faced his brothers.

"I've had just about enough of Joe's teasing. How about you Kev?"

Kevin looked at Joe, who was sleeping on his chair between them.

"You have no idea."

"Then how about we do something about it."

An evil smirk graced Kevin's face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Never," Nick replied, "But I probably have a better plan."

Kevin considered it before responding, "Fair enough. I don't know where we would find a tightrope walking platypus on this short notice anyway."

Nick was sure that he didn't want to know.

"Anyway, I was thinking more along the lines of getting even." He held up a black Sharpie.

Kevin resumed his evil smirk, nodding slowly.

"Ok, Dude, you need to focus," Nick said from his spot beside their sleeping brother. "Get over here."

"Oh, right," Kevin scurried over.

Nick just shook his head before pulling the cap off the marker.

The next morning the entire firehouse was woken by the sound of Joe screaming.

"What? What?" Kevin rolled out of his bunk, tangled in his blankets, crashing to the floor.

"What?" Joe asked, storming out of the bathroom, "What did you do to my arm?" He shoved his wrist in Kevin's face.

"We thought you might like a tattoo to match ours," Nick smirked, "Didn't want you to feel left out."

"But Stella is doing a wardrobe fitting after school today. Somehow I don't think she'll miss her name being written on my arm!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you hassled us all week."

Frankie wandered in to see what all the commotion was about. He quickly worked out what had happened. "Interesting. Nicely played boys."

Kevin smiled, "Looks like we got the Frankie stamp of approval."

Frankie nodded before taking the fire pole down to get breakfast.

"That's great, Frankiestein is proud of you both, but that's not going to make the writing go away." Joe stressed.

"Then I guess you better wear long sleeves," Nick patted him on the shoulder before heading down for breakfast, Kevin following soon after.

Much to Joe's dismay he hadn't even made it to lunch before he was found out. Fortunately Stella had spotted the ink while he was picking up a notebook that she had dropped. A notebook that had fallen open to reveal Joe's name written all over the inside cover.

It didn't take long for his brothers and Macy to make a hasty exit from the scene, though he was sure they were listening just around the corner. At least they weren't trying to hide behind text books or lockers this time.

"You know, this revenge might have been the best thing that ever happened to him." Macy told them, still holding hands with Kevin.

"I think you're right. Hey Nick, maybe we should try something else next time. Isn't revenge supposed to make him unhappy?"

Nick just glared at Kevin until Joe came over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for giving you a hard time. Who knew doodling on yourself like a little school girl would work wonders like this. Thanks." He walked off, hand in hand with Stella.

Kevin smiled as they left and pulled Macy with him in the same direction.

Nick stared dumbly after them. Joe had apologized, then insulted them, and then thanked them for seeking revenge; he had no idea how to react.

"Hey Nick?" a sweet voice brought him out of his daze. His eyebrows raised as his eyes focused.

"Oh, hi Beth." He gripped his guitar a little tighter to keep himself from dropping it.

"Hi. I already said that. Ok." She looked down nervously.

"What is it?" he subconsciously tugged his sleeve over his wrist just for good measure.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?"

Nick's messenger bag almost slipped off his shoulder. "What?" He pulled the bag strap back up. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Great. Um, Nick, what's that on your wrist?"

His eyes widened. Pulling on his bag had revealed his wrist, and her name scrawled there.

"That? That's nothing." He pulled his hand down and stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"Well, I have a nothing just like it." She smiled at him.

Just then the bell rang signaling they had to leave for class.

"I'll see you Friday," she told him, not giving him time to react before she left. Nick wandered towards his class, only to find his brothers, Stella, and Macy waiting just around the corner, obviously eavesdropping.

"Maybe we can triple date," Joe smirked. Nick rolled his eyes and walked away, but he couldn't hide the smile as he turned away.

"I really hope this doesn't become a fad, I like my flawless skin," Stella commented as they all headed for class, "Besides black is too dull, but color would crash with my outfits…"

_Fin._

**AN2: Thoughts? **


End file.
